


You are a Monster from Hell

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Infidelity, M/M, Swearing, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Tsukishima Kei Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei finds something he isn't supposed to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	You are a Monster from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is what we call projection my babies.

Kei opens the music app on Tadashi's phone, searching for their shared playlist. He clicks on it and scrolls through it, leaning against the lockers. He tries to find the song he wants while he waits for Tadashi to finish getting dressed. Everyone else who finished are standing around, chatting carelessly. His boyfriend's phone vibrates as he gets a text from a person saved under "🌼❤🥰". 

Kei hates being a person who sticks his nose in others' business but he can't help it and clicks on the message. 

It reads "hey Dashi, if you're not busy i wanna go on a date after school. i miss you." 

Kei feels his heart stop. He quickly scrolls up to be sure he isn't mistaking anything. 

He isn't. In his stupor he reads messages about dates and sleeping together and kisses and borrowed clothes and presents and worst of all, Tadashi declaring his love for this person.

Kei feels anger and bile rise in him. His hands tingle and he lets the phone drop to the floor with a clatter, silencing the locker room. Tadashi looks up at him concerned and takes his hands. 

"Are you okay babe?" 

Kei backs away from him slowly, retracting his hand and grasping his arms, as to not explode and hurt someone or himself. He loses it and punches a locker, startling the boys. 

"You royally suck Tadashi." 

Tadashi laughs awkwardly. "What do you mean Kei?"

He narrows his eyebrows and feels tears leak from his eyes unwillingly. His breath is sucked from him easily as sobs rake up his throat. 

"I trusted you! I gave you everything I could! I thought you loved me!" He shouts, knees faltering and quivering. 

The team looks on in shock as their usually quiet, lowkey snarky member screams at his boyfriend gutturally. 

It dawns on Tadashi as he picks up his phone and sets his sights on the open text messages. 

"I can explain." 

"What the fuck does that even mean?" He wipes at tears and as anger pours out from inside him, makes his way to him. 

Daichi gets ready to separate them just in case one of them decides to get handsy. 

Kei decides to. 

With his shaky hands he grabs onto Tadashi's collar and shakes him. "You are a fucking monster! I trusted you Tadashi! You know how much you fucking meant to me!" He screams, voice unsteady and ready to crack. His grip tightens and he shakes him some more. 

The team jumps into action to pull them apart, half of them pulling at Kei. Kei doesn't let go. 

"You are a monster from hell! You're a fucking piece of shit!" tears and spit fly from his face as the team wrangles him from Tadashi. 

They finally get him away and sit him down. Kei pushes them away and stands up, rooting through his locker he pulls out every photo of them, he throws them at Tadashi and kneels down. His face getting wet every time he frantically wipes it dry. He can't stop his tears from flooding his face. 

He picks up his red bag and dumps everything out of it, picking up and folding his practice clothes, sliding them back into his locker. He softly touches the baby pink sweater that Tadashi gave him on a cold night, the bracelet he got from him on Christmas and the little knick knacks they traded occasionally. He stuffs them back into the bag Akiteru gave him to match Tadashi's green one. Everyone looks at this confusedly. 

He stands up, gripping the bag so tight his knuckles go white. He chucks the bag at Tadashi and it hits his chest as he is knocked back by the force of it. 

"Kei, please! I love you!" 

"No you fucking don't." Fresh tears drip down his cheeks. "If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me. I thought you were smarter than that." 

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry Kei. It was never about you." 

Kei's shoulders fall at this. "Then who was it about? Huh? It was damn sure about me when you decided to betray my trust in you." 

The team looks at Tadashi with furrowed eyebrows and angry attitudes. 

"Yamaguchi. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the locker room for now." Daichi asks pointedly. 

Tadashi grabs his stuff and walks out. 

"Tsukishima, I just want to let you know that we're here for you." Suga says, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

Kei sniffs and smiles solemnly. "Thank you, but for now I would like to be alone." 

He turns to the door before his waist is entrapped in a tight hug. He looks down to see Hinata embracing him. 

"I'm sorry you're going through this Tsukishima. I'm gonna be here for you." 

Kei doesn't feel repulsed like he usually does and he feels tears flood from his eyes. He collapses to the ground and holds the orange haired boy close. 

He sobs gut wrenchingly, rocking himself back and forth. The team slowly surrounds Kei, touching him or hugging him. He lets his cries out as he openly sobs. 

"Tadashi, you're a monster from hell." Everyone thinks, witnessing Kei's walls crumble and crash to the ground.


End file.
